Cet élève qui était comme nous, ou presque
by Mlle Millie Compte inutilise
Summary: [OS] "Jadis, il y avait un jeune homme qui, comme vous, s'est assis dans cette salle, a emprunté les couloirs de ce château, a dormi sous son toit. Aux yeux de tous, il semblait être un élève comme un autre." Mais Ginny ne le considérait pas comme un élève quelconque. Et elle aurait tant aimé l'oublier... Parce qu'au fond, même des années après, elle était toujours possédée.


_Voici un Os que j'avais en tête depuis -très- longtemps, et que je viens d'écrire... Il est entièrement basé sur le discours que fait Dumbledore dans le film, mais j'ai également repris deux phrases du livre, pour les réactions de Ron, Harry et Hermione. L'Os est assez court, comme vous pouvez le voir. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p>Le château lui semblait différent. C'était sans doute dû aux Aurors qu'elle voyait postés dans les coins de la Grande Salle, ou alors au nez ensanglanté d'Harry, assis à côté d'elle. Mais au fond, peu importait. Ginny ne se sentait pas chez elle ici, pour la première fois.<p>

-Je vous souhaite à tous le bonsoir.

Dumbledore commençait son habituel discours. Elle espérait qu'il saurait trouver les mots justes pour ramener un peu de chaleur, un peu de vie dans le château qui semblait aujourd'hui dépourvu d'âme.

-Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter le tout nouveau membre de notre équipe, Horace Slughorn.

Ses applaudissements se perdirent parmi ceux des autres élèves, mais ils ne lui semblaient pas aussi chaleureux que les années précédentes. Aucun ne reste, songea-t-elle. Combien de temps celui-là tiendra-t-il ?

-Le professeur Slughorn, et j'en suis heureux, a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de Maître des Potions.

-Des potions ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en se tournant vers Harry. Mais tu avais dit…

-Quant aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils seront assurés par le professeur Rogue.

-Non ! s'écria Harry.

Ginny n'émit aucune protestation. Elle se concentra simplement sur ce que Dumbledore avait à leur dire. Car le plus important arrivait, elle le sentait.

-Comme vous l'avez constaté, chacun et chacune d'entre vous a été fouillé ce soir, à son arrivée. Vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi.

Elle savait pourquoi. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait pu le constater, au Chemin de Traverse, cet été. Tout était la faute de Tom…

-Jadis, il y avait un jeune homme qui, comme vous, s'est assis dans cette salle, a emprunté les couloirs de ce château, a dormi sous son toit. Aux yeux de tous, il semblait être un élève comme un autre.

Il était tout sauf un élève comme les autres, justement. Il était ce garçon, si gentil, si… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se faisait mal de cette manière, à toujours ressasser celui qui, une année durant, avait été son confident, son meilleur ami ? Ne pouvait-elle pas passer à autre chose, et oublier Tom ? Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Mais des années après, il lui arrivait encore de parfois saisir une plume, de l'encre, un bout de parchemin, et de ressentir le besoin d'écrire ces mots, ces simples mots : _Cher Tom_…

Néanmoins, ce que Dumbledore disait était juste. Tom, avait de devenir ce qu'il était maintenant, s'était trouvé dans les mêmes salles de classes qu'elles, il avait arpenté les même couloirs…

-Il s'appelait… Tom Jedusor.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux murmures qui s'élevèrent dans la salle. Les élèves étaient soient terrifiés, soient heureux de ce retour, de la soi-disant importance qu'il leur conférait. Et elle, que ressentait-elle exactement ? Tom était de retour, depuis plus d'un an déjà. Il faisait partie de son monde, cette fois, contrairement à l'époque du Journal. Cependant, ce n'était pas Tom qui était revenu, c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oubli. Mais elle n'oubliait pas non plus qu'un jour, il y avait eu un garçon nommé Tom derrière l'horrible visage du monstre qui faisait frémir chaque sorcier, chaque sorcière.

-Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, il est connu dans le monde entier sous un autre nom. Et c'est pourquoi, ce soir, tandis que je me tiens devant vous, je me rappelle une chose importante. Chaque jour, à chaque heure, à l'instant même, peut-être, les Forces du Mal essayent de pénétrer les murs de ce château. Mais en fin de compte, leur meilleure arme, c'est _vous_.

Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Les derniers mots de Dumbledore pouvaient parfaitement s'adresser à elle seule. Elle avait déjà été l'arme de Tom. Elle pourrait l'être une seconde fois…

Elle réprima les tremblements qui commençaient à s'emparer d'elle. Ce n'était pas Tom qui attaquait tous ces gens. C'était un _autre_.

-Gardez bien cela à l'esprit. Maintenant, tous au lit !

Elle se leva, et suivit les autres élèves, mais son esprit était déjà loin, très loin dans les profondeurs du château, dans un endroit où le rêve avait tourné au cauchemar.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, cette nuit-là, troublée par d'horribles cauchemars. Ses camarades de dortoir dormaient.

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa valise, s'empara d'une plume qu'elle trempa dans de l'encre, et écrivit :

_Cher Tom,_

Parce qu'au fond, même des années après, elle était toujours possédée. Et elle n'oublierait jamais le beau et aimable garçon qui l'avait aidée et conseillée une année durant. Jamais. Elle avait partagé son corps, son âme avec Tom, et lui avait même offert un peu de sa vie. Il avait tout représenté à ses yeux, et elle voulait se rappeler de ce garçon, et oublier l'homme cruel qu'il était devenu. Oublier que Tom avait grandi… et qu'il avait été comme elle, un jour : un élève de Poudlard pour qui l'école représentait l'endroit le plus merveilleux sur Terre.

Il le lui avait dit, autrefois. Poudlard avait été sa maison. Et c'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, Ginny avait du mal à aimer le château comme elle l'aurait dû.

Peut-être que finalement, Tom Jedusor avait été comme eux. Comme elle. Émerveillé par Poudlard et la Magie. Un peu trop émerveillé.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà... Il ne rend pas exactement comme je l'aurai souhaité, mais... je suis contente de l'avoir écris, malgré tout. Parce que ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais le faire. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? <em>


End file.
